When true feelings reveal themselves
by lil-miss-not-so-pretty
Summary: When Shuichi finds out these strange feelings he has for Hiro are more then they seem he is confused. But he finds out that discovering the truth to those feelings is the best things he's ever done.


Hey hey I'm back. This is my second Gravitation fic but I wrote this one on my own this time lol. I feel so independent and grown up. Well anyway I'll shut up and let you read.

Shuichi's P.O.V

_Hiro. He's been my best friend since I can remember. But these feelings I have for him, they're so mixed. Do I want to be more than friends with Hiroshi?_

"That's impossible." I muttered staring at my reflection in the mirror as I fastened the button on my faded denim jeans. I ran my fingers through my hair to fluff it. I shook my head.

_No, I only want Hiro as a friend. _I snatched an orange tee shirt off the back of a chair, and pulled it over my shoulders. _I have to stay focused; I'm supposed to be writing songs. _I sighed.

"If only I had some inspiration." I thought out loud as I grabbed my laptop.

"Hey Shuichi." Hiro greeted when he opened the door.

"Hey." I replied stepping into his house. We proceeded to his room.

"So how's the song writing coming?" he asked as he lay on his bed fiddling with a pen.

"No good I have no inspiration. Nothing, my minds totally blank." I replied mad at myself for not doing better.

"I'm sure something will come to you." He assured me.

I looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks Hiro-kun."

"No problem." he smiled back.

I took out a notepad and stared down at the blank page. I scribbled down a few lines of lyrics, and then paused to read them over. I ripped out the page and crumpled it into a ball. Frustrated I stared down at another blank page.

I wrote Hiro's name on the page in fancy writing, running my pen over the letters over and over. _What am I doing?_ I thought as I turned to another page. I was beginning to worry myself. _Maybe I, I do like_ _Hiro..._

"Hey Shuichi check this out!" Hiro shouted excitedly.

I paused, then cautiously turned his way.

"Isn't this cool?" he laughed as he balanced the pen he had been playing with earlier on his nose.

I sighed. "I see you've been busy."

"I have." he replied throwing a sketchbook at me. "Whadda ya think?" he asked.

I looked down at the page. It was a sketch of me. Under it in bubble letters it said 'Shu-Chan'.

"It's really good." I complimented as I got up. I walked over to his bed and sat down, as I handed him the book.

"Oh it's not that good. Could be a lot better. It doesn't even look half as good as you really do." he replied.

_What does he mean by that? Does he... _I looked over at him.

Our gazes locked.

My heart began to race as I looked over at him.

"Shuichi ah, this is kind of awkward to say but...." Hiro began as I leaned over and kissed him.

He didn't break away.

I was shocked when he slowly laid me back on the bed and got on top of me.

We kissed more deeply and I didn't want him to stop. This didn't feel wrong at all. I must be in love with Hiro. We broke away for a moment as I looked up at him. His hair hung around his head like a veil, surrounding my face as well.

"Hiro I love you, and I think I've always felt this way about you." He didn't reply but began to kiss me again. I ran my hands down his body. I never felt this way when I kissed girls. It's true, I'm gay, I love Hiro! But I don't have a problem with that!

I thought as I put my hand on his back grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his shoulders.

He's just so... so beautiful. I don't know how to explain it!

Our lips parted and I embraced him leaning my head on his bare shoulder. We both began to catch our breath.

"I love you to Shuichi, I always have, I just couldn't tell you cause I didn't know how you'd react. Cause you never seemed to take an interest in... guys." he blurted out all at once.

I kissed him softly then looked up at him. "I'm glad cause at first I felt so weird about having these feelings for you." I confessed

He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine. I smiled back and laughed.

I walked home from his house in the rain, a broad smile on my face the whole way there.

I had found the inspiration I needed by being true to my heart. I'm just glad to know he felt the same way.

That night I wrote the remaining songs I'd been missing all thanks to Hiro.

Maybe if I'm lucky we'll have each other forever. Just maybe.…

A/N What did you think? Well why don't u just tell me in a review! Pretty smart eh? lol well hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
